Ticy Phenyl
Ticy Phenyl is a third-year student at West Genetics. She was formerly ranked 3rd among all West Genetics third-year students and now 1st due to Chiffon Fairchild's death and Elizabeth Mably's leave from duty (temporarily). Ticy was the Student Council President before she surrendered her office to Elizabeth upon her return to active duty. Background Ticy was the third-ranked strongest third-year student from Finland and Chiffon's assistant as the Student Council Vice-President, known as the Hitman (懐刀 Futokorogatana). Her Volt Weapon is an enlarged zanbatō. Appearance She has long black hair that reaches down to her waist and she has Gray eyes. After Chiffon's death, it is shown that she had changed her hairstyle, resembling that of her deceased friend. Personality Ticy is a kind, yet quiet and shy individual, only speaking when spoken to or when the situation requires so, as shown in First Chronicle and various anime episodes. She is not very assertive, possibly because of the bullying she received after scoring zero points in her first Carnival. Ticy also doesn't seem enjoy combat and tries to avoid them whenever possible. When deciding on the method to use to elect the student council president (by fighting or by voting), according to Attia, Ticy would have chose voting. And even if it was going to be fighting, Ticy would have withdrawn. When it comes to Chiffon, however, she will not hesitate to protect her. In fact, the only time she fights in a Carnival is to protect Chiffon; she only fight those who tries to fight Chiffon. This is why Chiffon's rank still remains unaffected since its establishment. Like Chiffon, she is also confused by the gossips and rumours about Satellizer. She also shows fear towards her, as shown at her expression when Chiffon hide behind her in fear, despite being stronger than her at that time. Chiffon's death had a huge impact in her personality. After the events at Alaska base and the 11th Nova Clash, Ticy is much more strict and assertive as she is trying to enforce Chiffon's legacy and make West Genetics the greatest Genetics academy in the world. She is also much more threatening, as shown in her brief conversation with Satellizer and Charles. Her change in personality shocked everyone who knew her previously, especially Arnett McMillan, who considers Ticy a rival, and Attia Simmons, who questioned whether she is even the Ticy she knows. Though during the 12th Nova Clash, Chiffon's ghost forced Ticy to confront the real her. Though once she found her reason to fight again, she dropped her grim facade and came into her own at long last. Story Freezing: First Chronicles Ticy obtains all her points for the rankings in Carnivals by defeating people who challenge Chiffon for number one. In 2063, before the Fall Carnival of freshman year (1st year), she had zero points in the rankings race (5 points are obtained by just being able to materialize a Volt Weapon). During that year, she became room-mates and friends with Chiffon Fairchild, who had zero points due to late enrolment in to West Genetics. West Genetics divided its Pandora years into three classes, ranked by points obtained in the Carnivals. Being low in points after the first Carnival, she ended up in Class C, and became the "servant" to higher-pointing Pandora's of her class due to military hierarchy as her having the lowest score (weak serve strong). Chiffon comforts and supports Ticy which earns her the ire of the higher ranking Pandora's. Taking Ticy's pet turtle away, they threaten Ticy, placing her in a compromising position to take revealing pictures of Chiffon, if she wanted to get Tii back. With no option, Ticy proceeds by giving Chiffon a massage, with the end result being that she is comforted by Chiffon, and is sexually molested instead. Ticy gains her third place ranking in her second Carnival, the 2063 West Genetics Summer Carnival, when she breaks Chiffon out of her fugue, thus defeating Chiffon, giving Ticy her first win. This win against the 50-Pandora killer, garners her enough points to barely beat out Arnett McMillan for third place, but not enough to surpass Elizabeth Mably for second. Introductory Arc Ticy is briefly seen to accompany Chiffon Fairchild. 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Ticy backs up Chiffon, when Chiffon confronts Elizabeth about the retaliation against Satella. 10th Nova Clash She accompanies Chiffon to defend the Ravensbourne Nucleotide against the Nova-fied Nova controlled Pandora from East Genetics. 11th Nova Clash Ticy wasn't part of the West Genetics team that was selected to participate in the E-Pandora project, even though she was the 3rd strongest Pandora of West Genetics. She's seen at the end of this Arc worrying about Chiffon's safety. Chiffon then talks to her in spiritual form, telling her to be strong for they'll meet again. Chiffon then leaves her with her ribbon tied in. Student Presidency Duel Arc ] After Chiffon's death, she becomes the new Student Council president and rank #1 of the third-year West Genetics student body. Yet despite her new look and demeanour, her old self is still present, as evidenced when she's alone in the Culture Center, watching old movies of Chiffon in action. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Ticy first appears in the Student Council room, several days after the Valkyries had made their début. According to Morgan, one of her council members, dissatisfaction with the preferential treatment given to Team 13 was growing every day. It gave the impression that the faculty was creating an elite team on campus, which was probably the reason many students had an inferiority complex. Morgan suggested the new President take action in order to gain merit and show her capabilities after taking office. Ticy quickly changed the subject, and rose from her chair as she offered to make her council member some tea. Morgan politely declined, which made Ticy sit back down. Privately, she knew Team 13 brought a lot of unstable factors, and if she'd acted rashly, she would've made the student body feel inferior for no reason. Moreover, before she acted, she felt something would occur within the newly formed group before long. Her next appearance is during the impromptu battle between Arnett and Charles, where she materializes between the pair and forcefully separated them. She first turns to her rival, who's livid over her interference. She calmly replies that she knew of her reasons for fighting, but told her that some people liked to bluff to appear bigger than they were, and told Arnett not to sink to Charles' level. When the Young Tempest Phoenix protested, she ordered her to be silent, and warned her that any future incidents would've been dealt with by her, personally. Charles tried to protest, but Roxanne silenced her and promised to apologize to Team Arnett later, a plan to which Charles did not agree. She looked to her old rival, whom she knew was furious at being denied her vengeance. She watched as she made some disparaging comment towards Satellizer and led her group away. 12th Nova Clash Ticy is later shown as the Leader of Platoon 1 in the joint training exercise between the Pandora and Platoon 13. After the teams are dispersed to combat the dummy Nova, she along with the other Pandora, succumb to the "black smoke" that emerges once the Faylan Generator became defective. Ticy realizes that the "black smoke" is an illusion, which takes the form of something the Pandora fear or hate, and she anguishes over that fact that whom she sees is none other than Chiffon Fairchild; her supposed best friend. As the situation continues to deteriorate, Ticy is seen hiding behind a rock, tears in her eyes and her hands over her ears. She desperately tried to ignore the voice of the ersatz Chiffon, which resounded within her tormented mind. The apparition proclaimed that Ticy resented Chiffon for protecting her so much, for she was doing it "only to satisfy her own pride." Though the top-ranked junior continued to deny it, her tormentor countered by saying it was pointless to hide anything in the "world of truths." All but overwhelmed with despair, the Student Council President mentally pleaded for help, from anyone. She's next seen a few panels later, still behind the rock but no sign of the fake Chiffon. She looked out, and was horrified as she saw a real Nova out on the field, along with several saurian-like creatures that were created from its body. As the situation continues to deteriorate, Ticy leaves the rock and begins running frantically, while the illusion Chiffon continues to speak to her, which torments Ticy. Crying, she falls and encounters her classmate, whom has lost a leg and a forearm, but is still breathing. Ticy piggybacks her away from the scene, but she is intercepted by a saurian-like Nova, causing her to drop her comrade. She is emotionally paralysed, unable to attack, and when the Nova does, Ticy sees four powerful beams attack the creature. The attacker is none other than Elizabeth Mably and her Limiter, André. Elizabeth shouts for West Genetics' Rank 1 to get up and fight before engaging the Nova herself. Ticy watches her former classmate fight and thinks about how she always followed behind Chiffon, while Elizabeth always fought herself and hoped to surpass the "Monster". Watching Elizabeth fight inspired Ticy to finally fight for herself; she blocks an attack from the Nova and begins to attack while the ribbon in her hair tears and falls to the ground. She keeps attacking, and after Elizabeth fires more lasers, Ticy uses her Illusion Turn to get behind the Nova and strike again, but her Volt Weapon breaks. She tries again, but her weapon breaks again and gets knocked across her head. She later gets up, wanting to fight and win. The illusion Chiffon appears behind Ticy giving West Genetics' Rank 1 her last words of encouragement; like Rana, Satellizer, and Roxanne, Ticy then transcends with six wings of light. Meanwhile the Nova has been fighting Elizabeth, and the she has been forced on the defence. Before she is completely overwhelmed, Ticy, with her wings, decapitates the Nova and twirls with her Volt Weapon, easily obliterating the rest of the beast with her new found power. After the Nova had perished, Ticy looked back to her classmate, tears in her eyes and finally smiling once more. She confessed how Chiffon told her that strength alone wasn't enough to lead, and that she finally understood why her friend deemed Elizabeth worthy to be a leader. "And so, I'll ask you. Please, lead West Genetics!" she declared in a commanding voice. "That is what our former leader, Chiffon, would've wanted!" And with that, she listened with a smile as Elizabeth declared that they would've rescue all the remaining wounded on the field. "Understood," Ticy replied respectfully, "President Elizabeth," Busters Arc Ticy is later seen in a room with Team Arnett, and Elizabeth wanting to give Elizabeth the presidency title, saying that Chiffon had always meant for Elizabeth to take her place. Though true Elizabeth refused the offer, telling her that it was not a good idea to give up her presidency so easily. Elizabeth then makes a speech saying that they have to deal with their current situation with everyone smiling afterwards, with Arnett thinking that "she might be president but she sure does make a good one." Ticy is then seen with Elizabeth, Arnett, Roxanne, and Rana. Amelia then proceeds to call Ticy, and Arnett by name, showing that she some how knows them. It is revealed that she knows them because of the connection she and Chiffon had during her brief transformation as a Nova, with Chiffon giving Amelia her dying words for her friends at Genetics. For Ticy it was "Sorry I couldn't stay by your side." Ticy then cries on her knees at such words from her late friend. Abilities Ticy rarely engages in combat outside of Carnivals. However, according to Attia, who fought her in the Carnivals, Ticy utilizes a defensive fighting style, not relying on the speed of a Accel Turn and having a brute strength that belies her fragile appearance. This fighting style seems to be extremely effective as she was able to hold her own in a 2 vs 1 battle against Attia Simmons and Marin Maxwell, as well as defeating Arnett McMillan multiple times. Despite that, she can still use Accel Turn well enough to get in front of Arnett and block her in time before she attacks Satellizer and Rana.Freezing manga; Chapter 23 After Chiffon's death, Ticy's fighting style seems to have change, favouring more on offence. In her battle with Arnett for the position of Class President, Ticy uses a type of teleporting turn that is similar to Chiffon's Illusion Turn. Using this, Ticy was able to easily defeat Arnett. Her abilities are further shown when she single handedly subdued both Arnett McMillan and World Class Pandora Charles Bonaparte in the middle of their fight without much effort. Ticy almost always prefer using her Illusion Turn to teleport behind her opponents and attack them while they are still vulnerable. Ticy is also shown to have a high reaction speed as she was able to repel Arnett's attack without using her Illusion Turn, a remarkable feet since Arnett was using a non-interval Triple Accel. Her Volt Weapon is a Zanbato called Gigantes Glaive. During the 12th Nova Clash, Ticy displayed the ability to manipulate the density of her Zanbato in order to make it stronger. This ability gives the sword immense defence and offensive characteristics, something that Ticy takes full advantage of. Overall, Ticy's strength is acknowledge by many powerful and talented Pandora's, such as Arnett, who longs for a chance to defeat her, and Charles, who calls Ticy a monster. Elizabeth Mably also openly and confidentially agrees that Ticy is the strongest Pandora in West Genetics Once she transcends, she manifests a pair of glowing wings, and is able to take down the previously indomitable Humanoid Nova with punitive ease, which demonstrates a power beyond the limits of ordinary Pandora's. Relationships Chiffon Fairchild Chiffon is her late, but dearest/best friend. Abel Abel is her Limiter. Tii Tii is Ticy's late pet turtle. Arnett McMillan Although Arnett hates Ticy, this is only to be found a one-sided hate. Ticy, in contrary to Arnett, always behaves rational and clam around Arnett, much to Arnett's disdain. After the 12th Nova Clash, the former rivals finally become friends, under Elizabeth's leadership. Trivia *'Ticy' is the only Pandora in the series to own a pet –Tii, a turtle. *'Ticy' is the first Student Council President to willingly relinquish her office, as she did in the 12th Nova Clash. References Category:Character Category:Pandora